Modern surveillance systems incorporate various types of sensors for detecting persons within an area under surveillance. In some instances, the surveillance systems include a motion detector that uses radio frequency (RF) waves to sense motion of objects within the area under surveillance. In such cases, the motion detector transmits an RF wave and receives a reflected RF wave from the object. Based on when the reflected waves are received, a distance between the object and the motion detector can be determined. The motion detector may monitor the distance between the object and the motion detector over time and trigger a notification or alarm when motion is detected. In this way, the motion detector may detect the presence of a person, for example an intruder, in the area under surveillance. Typically these types of motion detectors are constructed using a microcontroller and discrete components